Mr Know-It-All
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Following tragedy, Elena puts Stefan in his place. DE, but the main focus is Elena. ONESHOT


Elena blinked slowly against the sunlight that was coming in through her window. She pushed the hair out of her eyes and scowled. Didn't Mother Nature know she was supposed to be in mourning? Didn't she know that Damon Salvatore was dead and that Elena never wanted to see sunlight ever again? Ignoring the millionth tear to slide down her cheek since Damon's death only a few days ago, Elena dropped her head back onto the pillow and pulled the duvet cover over her head. She curled her body into a tight ball, letting her tears soak the sides of her hair. Had it only been a few months ago that Elena was sharing Damon's bed? Now she was alone, shutting herself away.

The door to her room opened softly, but Elena didn't bother pushing the covers away or looking up. There was a dip in the bed as whoever came in sat down. A hand landed on the cover above her shoulder.

'Elena? Can you come out?' It was Stefan's voice. Elena let out an involuntary growl. He was the last person she would ever want to see.

'Go the hell away Stefan.' She ground out, clenching her fists. When Stefan didn't leave, Elena threw the cover off of her head. She glared at him, 'I said, go the hell away, or do you not listen to anyone anymore?'

Stefan reached out to hold Elena's hand, but she pulled it away so fast, Stefan wasn't even sure it had been resting on the cover at all. 'Elena, I just wanted to talk to you, and help you. I'm not here to cause problems.'

Elena untangled her legs from the covers and jumped out of bed. She began pacing and Stefan couldn't help but notice that the shirt Elena was wearing used to reside in Damon's dresser.

'Stefan, you can't expect me to believe that. Everything you've done has caused problems. Damon is dead; your brother is dead, because of you! That's the definition of problem!' Elena stopped and planted her hands on her hips. 'You've created this whole mess with Klaus and I don't want to see you again.'

Stefan stood up and ran in front of Elena to grab her shoulders.

'Elena, you don't understand. You're free now. You aren't sired to Damon any more. He doesn't control your choices, you do.' Stefan was getting so excited that he didn't notice the murderous look on Elena's face. She pushed him away, sending the older vampire into the wall, creating a large dent.

'NO! YOU don't understand. The bond was null. We found a way around it. He never controlled my choices. I made a choice to be with him because I LOVE him.' Elena spit the words out with venom, trying to hurt Stefan. She scowled at him. 'I may have chosen you once upon a time, but now? Now it's Damon, and I'll love Damon for the rest of my life.'

Stefan looked shocked. He opened his mouth, but Elena cut him off.

'And because of you and your best buddy Klaus, Damon's gone. You killed your own brother for a cure that doesn't exist. I hope you're happy.' Elena sunk to sit on her bed, all the fight gone from her. She looked up and shook her head. 'Please, just leave now.'

Stefan remained standing by the dent in the wall. 'Elena, you don't understand. Damon was a necessary sacrifice. He had to die for the cure.'

Before he could blink, Elena was up and held Stefan by the neck. 'Don't. Don't ever say that. None of this had a point. Damon's death could not have been necessary. Don't even try to justify your actions Stefan. You have no justification for this one. This is unforgivable. Even by your standards.' Elena tightened her grip on her ex-boyfriend's neck.

'Elena…I did…this for…you. The cure…is for…you.' Stefan tried to speak, but the difficulty made him realize just how much stronger Elena was. And the nagging voice in the back of his head told him her strength was due to Damon's influence. This was not the broken Elena he had used for three years. This was a fighter, a warrior.

Elena laughed. 'For me? Don't lie Stefan. We all know this cure was for _you_. I'm not the naïve Elena Gilbert you met first. Oh wait? You didn't meet me first. In fact you couldn't even be sure I wasn't Katherine. I'm sick of you Stefan.' She let go of his neck, causing Stefan to drop. 'Don't come back here. Don't talk to me. Don't talk to Jeremy, or Matt, or April. Just leave Mystic Falls. Wouldn't that be better for everyone?' Elena spun on her heel and went downstairs, not caring to see if Stefan was leaving or not. She'd said what she wanted and now it was time to mourn her boyfriend.

Jeremy came down the steps only a few minutes later. He leaned against the kitchen island and looked at Elena.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Jeremy didn't push when Elena remained quiet for several minutes.

'Sorry Jer. I'm just not up to talking right now. Umm, thanks though.' Elena offered her younger brother a small smile and a mug of coffee.

'Thanks. Oh, and just so you know, Damon says he'll see you soon.' Jeremy had debated with himself about whether or not to tell his sister what her boyfriend had told him last night, but one look at Elena's face told Jeremy that a message from Damon was just what Elena needed.

Elena's mouth fell open, 'What? Damon told you that?'

Jeremy nodded, 'He says he's okay for now. He's with Ric.' Jeremy trailed off as Elena began to cry.

'Did he say anything else?' Elena sniffed as she grabbed a few paper towels.

Jeremy hesitated, 'Yeah, he, uh, said he was always right and not to worry.'

Elena laughed through her tears. 'Hmm, he is a know it all. Thank you Jer.' She leaned over to kiss her brother on the cheek, before leaving the house. She had new motivation to go and talk to Bonnie.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I want to explain a little bit about this one and I didn't want to ruin the flow of the story. First of all: _This is a ONE SHOT. There will be no more chapters to it. _While I appreciate the follows, it's pointless since I won't update it. Please review or favorite instead. I don't mean to sound annoyed or anything, but this is meant to be left open ended so you can decide what Elena will do from here. I don't know where the show will go, this is only one option, an option I hope it takes. I want to see Elena kick butt and I want to see Stefan take the fall for his actions. This story was inspired by the Kelly Clarkson song and 'Mr. Know-It-All' as a title does refer to Stefan and Damon in this story. Stefan thinks he knows what is best for Elena and I want to show that Elena doesn't believe Stefan knows what's right. Ah, sorry for the longish rant. I'm done now, and please review with feedback, I live for the reviews. **


End file.
